


fever

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Ryou's sick; Bakura reflects.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Kudos: 13





	fever

The host's body burning up.

His forehead is moist, beads of sweat rolling down from his hairline to his neck, wetting his soft skin; he's wrapped up in blankets and shivering, as if he'd started to prepare but had given up half way; he's obviously tired, his mind viscous like soup.

"Yadonushi," Bakura whispers insistently, his hand on his host's chest. "Wake up…"

His host doesn't respond, his sleeping face only twisting with pain.

" _Yadonushi_ ," he tries again, louder, assuming a commanding air. "Get up."

This time, his host produces a pathetic little whimper, curling up further on himself and burying his face in the blanket.

Bakura's about to storm away when he comes to an uncomfortable realization: if the body sustains long-term damage, so does Bakura.

Muttering a curse under his breath, he douses a napkin from the kitchen in cold water and lays it across his host's forehead. When the body stills, somewhat, he lifts the glass of cool water from the bedside table to his host's lips, slowly forcing water down his dry throat.

It's disgusting, really.

He feels like a mother, or, really, what he thinks a mother must be like. Doting on this boy—this fragile, human boy—it's beneath him in every way. It demeans him; it's not his _job_ to look after his host.

Looking down at his host's flushed face, he sneers, but he doesn't say anything as he normally would.

Somehow, for whatever reason, he doesn't feel like it today.


End file.
